


Feather Light

by Kingless



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Biting, Blood Drinking, Creampie, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Romance, Smut, Vampires, mild blood kink, side seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless
Summary: Mingi is the untouchable. Aloof and mysterious, all eyes gravitating his way when he sneaks into a room. Desirable to the undesired, wanted in the worst way because Song Mingi never takes a lover.The truth comes to light when the untouchable Song Mingi meets sweet, unguarded Jeong Yunho.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> MORE YUNGI YUP

There are lots of ways to describe places like this, all of them were things Yunho never considered himself. Things like suave and dark, kinda heedy or mysterious. But he was here for a job, nothing more and nothing less. Not to mention, this was an extremely important job. If he messed this up, he’d never get called again. There went rent, food, and supplies for months. These people were paying a lot just to have him there, in his nice white shirt and pressed black pants. Holding a silver platter with shots of red wine mixed with a touch of nightshade. It wasn’t a recipe Yunho was a stranger to, he’s had vampire clients before. But clients as big and powerful as Kim Hongjoong, that was out of the question. 

So he was there, holding his platter, smiling gently, and being as cordial as possible to every vampire that hit on him. And there were...a lot. 

“My, my, I hope you’re the entertainment as well” a sultry voice said, speak of the devil. Yunho practiced his polite smile once more before turning to address whoever was talking to him. He inhaled when he laid eyes on a very gorgeous vampire, swoop of black hair, full lips, curious eyes. He smiled before reaching for one of the shots on Yunho’s platter, Yunho nearly stumbled to accommodate him. Most of the people here were shorter than him, after all. 

“I-I’m not, sorry to disappoint” Yunho stumbled on his words, blushing a bit. The man chuckled, taking the shot with a sigh, cleaning his bottom lip with a swipe of his tongue. 

“I know, I’m only playing. My husband hired you, didn’t he?” the man asked, Yunho blinked. 

“Husband..? You- you’re married to Kim Hongjoong?” Yunho said, a bit startled. The man giggled, 

“I am, we weren’t introduced. Hongjoong never lets me plan my own birthday parties” the man said, “Park Seonghwa” he offered his hand, Yunho switched hands and shook it. 

“Oh, happy birthday Seonghwa-ssi” Yunho said, smiling a bit. Seonghwa inclined his head before depositing his empty glass on Yunho’s tray, 

“Thank you, and your drinks are delicious by the way. We haven’t found a human caterer that knows how much nightshade to use to make alcohol work for our kind before, we’ll have to keep your number for future reference” Seonghwa said, Yunho couldn’t help the beam. 

“Thank you, that means a lot” he said, Seonghwa smiled. Before Yunho could say much else there was a shift of energy in the room, it kind of caught Yunho off guard. He looked toward the entrance, maybe someone important came in. 

“Mm, that must be Mingi” Seonghwa hummed, Yunho glanced at him. 

“A friend?” Yunho asked curiously, oddly at ease with the birthday boy. Seonghwa nodded, 

“Long time friend, though he rarely comes out I bullied him into coming tonight” he explained, Yunho was curious about this vampiric recluse now. Especially as people whispered, even the music slowed as the crowds shifted to accommodate a tall figure. 

“He isn’t a fan of parties?” Yunho asked curiously, trying to get a look at the man in question. 

“Not particularly, Song Mingi’s rather...shy. But people gravitate toward him, I suppose it makes him uncomfortable. Don’t tell him I told you that, he likes to keep his air of mystery intact” Seonghwa snickered, now Yunho was really curious. And just in time to sate his curiosity the crowds parted and Song Mingi came into view. And he was...oh...he was, wow. 

Yunho’s brain short circuited a bit, taking him in. Maybe because Mingi wasn’t what Yunho expected. Maybe Yunho expected someone like Seonghwa, demanding of attention in a way that was almost hypnotic. Or maybe like Yunho’s partner San, lithe and striking. Cat like and just as aloof as a feline. However, Song Mingi wasn’t any of those things. 

First of all, he was tall. As tall as Yunho, which was startling in itself. His hair was pushed back, revealing a handsome face. Strong jaw, sharp eyes, full lips. He was gorgeous in a way that had Yunho swaying on his feet a bit. He certainly demanded attention, not like Seonghwa. In his own way, like Mingi. He wore a long coat over a black silk shirt and matching pants, he wore half gloves as well. He reminded Yunho of some kind of detective, which apparently did wonders for him. Shocking. 

What was even more shocking, though, was that Mingi was coming straight for him. Yunho’s tray wasn’t so stable all of a sudden, 

“Mingi, I’m glad you made it” Seonghwa spoke, smiling as Mingi came closer. All eyes were directed their way as Mingi joined them by the table, Yunho practically held his breath as tried not to stare at Mingi. After all, Seonghwa said he was shy. Staring would probably make him uncomfortable. So Yunho turned from them a bit, pretending to be doing his job. Well, he was doing his job but he was also listening to their conversation. 

“You threatened to come to my house, I didn’t have a choice, hyung”. Oh...Ming’s voice was very deep, Yunho swallowed dryly. “Is Hongjoong-hyung here?” Mingi asked, Yunho could see him take a glance around from the corner of his eye. 

“He’s probably entertaining the beasts” Seonghwa sighed, Mingi made a noise. 

“I’ll find him later, then” he murmured, 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get him. Just wait here, have a drink. Yunho made them, they’re fantastic” Seonghwa said, Yunho jumped a bit at his name but turned with a slight blink to offer the tray. It was almost a reflex, but making eye contact with Mingi made Yunho pause. It was only a flash, a moment in time. Because once contact was made, Mingi averted gaze, looking at the shots on Yunho’s tray instead. 

“Thanks” Mingi murmured, taking one and holding rather than tossing it back like Seonghwa had. 

“I’ll be back soon” Seonghwa promised before whisking off into the crowds, the crowds that had barely moved on from ogling Mingi. Mingi who seemed...hesitant. He was still holding his shot, and shots weren’t holding drinks. Shots were ‘take it and get a move on’ drinks. Yunho was curious as to why, but he didn’t say a word. Instead, he watched. 

It didn’t take long for the perusing to become approaching. First, it was a man in a nice suit. Mingi nodded and offered a barely there smile, listening to whatever the man had to say before sending him off in the direction of someone else. And then a small group of women descended on him. 

Yunho wasn’t sure if Mingi was familiar with them, especially by the disinterested look he gave him as they laid hands on his arms and giggled and chatted about whatever it was they were talking about. But they were certainly familiar with him, if the way they pressed in on him was any indication. 

Mingi played a villain well, Yunho thinks. Well mannered but distant, quiet but observant. And this mask stays intact for hours, even as Yunho makes rounds and spots Mingi from across the floor. It’s solid, but Yunho notices first when he’s refilling his tray by the back wall. A woman Yunho had noticed at the beginning of the night was hanging onto Mingi’s shoulder, her other hand gripping his waist. Her dress matched her nails, blood red and striking. Her hair like a curtain of black against pale skin. She really was very pretty, not Yunho’s type per se but still beautiful in a vixen type of way. Mingi, however, seemed uncomfortable. 

For the first time that night Yunho could see his facade taking real damage, it was cracking. You wouldn’t be able to tell if you weren’t looking for it, but Yunho could see it in the way his brow furrowed a bit, the way he averted his gaze almost desperately. His shoulders were pulling in the more the woman tried to whisper in his ear. Mingi was shrinking before Yunho’s very eyes, and something about it settled in his gut wrong. Before he knew it, he was moving. 

“Drink?” Yunho said, a bit out of breath the moment he was in front of the pair. He urged the tray closer to the woman who finally drew her attention from Mingi, 

“I’m okay” the woman said, tugging on Mingi’s earlobe. Mingi’s expression wilted for a moment, then he turned his face into his shoulder, trying to lean as far away from the woman as possible. Yunho felt his jaw tighten a bit, he smiled. 

“Of course, Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong was asking for you” he said, Mingi drew his gaze from the ground to Yunho’s. And this time, there was more than a moment for Yunho to see the discomfort and anxiety there. He wanted to get Mingi away from there, right now. 

“I-I see, excuse me” Mingi mumbled, trying to draw away from the woman. She clung tighter, following his steps. 

“I’ll come with you, I haven’t talked to Hongjoong much tonight” she said smoothly, Mingi’s throat bobbed. He spared Yunho another glance, almost as if he were asking for help this time. 

“They’re actually at the back of the manor, guests aren’t allowed back there” Yunho explained, 

“Why is Mingi allowed?” the woman asked, expression twisting a bit. 

“He’s a long time friend of Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong, I’m very sorry” Yunho said politely, the woman pursed her lips but was forced to relinquish Mingi from her grasp. Yunho lagged a few steps, almost guarding Mingi as they made their way to the back hall. 

“Was Hongjoong actually asking for me?” Mingi asked lowly, ducking his head a bit as they went into the hall. 

“No, but you looked like you could use an escape” Yunho explained, steps slowing a bit. The kitchen was through this hall, the back door to where Yunho’s truck was too. “You can probably hide from them back here for a while, but I have to start packing up. I hope you don’t mind” Yunho slipped past him, Mingi seemed hesitant but followed. 

The kitchen was all black marble and stainless steel, it was also cluttered with carts, crates of bottles, and glasses that would need to get washed back at Yunho’s little catering place tonight. 

“Thanks” Mingi said, Yunho picked up a crate and smiled over his shoulder. 

“No problem” he said simply, packing the bottles and glasses quietly for a while. Mingi came over and sat on the counter after a while, kicking his feet back and forth. He still seemed rather...small, quiet. “Seonghwa-ssi mentioned you aren’t a fan of parties” Yunho said, Mingi glanced up. 

“What else did he tell you?” he asked, gaze more searching than accusatory. Yunho hummed, stacking his crates before deciding what was going to go where. 

“He also told me you like to come off cool and aloof, or something like that” he said, 

“It’s not cool if I ask to look cool” Mingi mumbled, Yunho chuckled as he began sorting glasses. Everything had a place, after all. 

“You looked cool, don’t worry. I just noticed you also looked...uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to step on your toes” Yunho said, 

“You didn’t, I...well, the illusion is already broken for you but I don’t like all those people touching me and hanging on me. They’re the ones that created Song Mingi, mysterious, young, playboy” Mingi said, leaning back on his palms. 

“I never heard anything about playboy in your title” Yunho said in amusement, Mingi made a noise like the start of a word but it got caught up in whatever word was coming after it. 

“W-well, I mean- Seonghwa might not have mentioned it, but all the women out there- they think I’m constantly looking for someone to sleep with or feed off and I just- I’m not- well, you know-” he was turning pink, well, as pink as a vampire could get. He was gnawing his bottom lip too, it was the first Yunho had really seen of his fangs. They were doing a number on his lip now, he was going to draw blood. Yunho put his glasses down, striding a little closer and reaching out. It was an impulse, or maybe he had been drawn to Mingi’s lips in the first place. They had a pretty shape, Yunho didn’t want to see them ruined. He gripped Mingi’s chin, gently tugging Mingi’s bottom lip from the cage of his fangs with his thumb. 

“You’re going to cut yourself, Mingi-ssi, be careful” Yunho said, voice level, normal. Though his gaze was becoming dark the longer he stared at Mingi’s lips, now shining with spit from all the gnawing. Mingi made a soft noise, Yunho was startled from his trance. He stepped back, “sorry, that was- it was a reflex, I didn’t mean to...to…” Yunho’s initial assumption had been the obvious thing. He’d made Mingi as uncomfortable as all those men and women out there, the people that vied for his attention, forced their way into his bubble and took what they could get. 

Looking at Mingi now, taking in the way his pupils had dilated and the way his hands had gripped the fabric of his own jeans against his thighs, Yunho had his doubts. 

“It’s a habit” Mingi murmured, gaze flicking down. Anxious. 

“You seem to have a lot of those” Yunho said idly, Mingi met his gaze again. It wavered but stayed, 

“How do you know?” Mingi asked, Yunho could shrug and give a vague answer. End the conversation, cut the tension. He didn’t want to take advantage of Mingi and this moment of quiet vulnerability, because that’s what it had to be. 

This wasn’t the Mingi Yunho had seen making his way through the crowds, rejecting women and men alike. This wasn’t the image they’d supposedly trumped up for him, the Mingi that Yunho was getting a peak at was much more shy, much softer. Yunho wasn’t sure if he was allowed to peel back anymore of Mingi’s protective layer. 

“Watching you tonight, I know when you get uncomfortable you curl your fist. You rub your thumb against your pointer finger, like a coping mechanism” Yunho explained, something he’d learned when he considered taking psychology in college. 

“What else?” Mingi asked, 

“I know you must be tired” Yunho murmured, leaning a hip against the counter. “You’re starting to withdraw, shut down. You need to recharge” he said, Mingi was withering. Yunho could see the truth to his own words appearing before his eyes, Mingi’s shoulders falling, his expression becoming almost wounded. “I can take you home, give you a ride I mean. You really do seem tired” Yunho said, voice soft now that the extent of Mingi’s exhaustion was revealed. 

“I-I can’t go, it’s Seonghwa’s birthday, and people expect me...they expect me to be here” Mingi said quietly, 

“I’m sure Seonghwa-ssi would understand, and you shouldn’t be here for other people to gawk at” Yunho said, cocking his head a bit. Mingi seemed conflicted, glancing away. 

“I honestly thought...I was thinking maybe I would just get you to take me home...with you. Maybe make all these rumors true, it might get some people off my back finally” he mumbled, Yunho felt a rush of excitement at the fact that Mingi had any interest in him at all. But he had a conscience. 

“I’d like nothing more, but I’m not the notch on your bedpost kind of person” he shrugged, Mingi looked at Yunho again and this time his gaze was a bit pained, lips pressed into a trembling line. 

“Neither am I” he whimpered, Yunho’s resolve was strong. It had been when he rescued Mingi from that woman earlier, it had been when he was coming onto him moments ago. And it took one crack of his voice for Yunho to move closer, to reach out and touch Mingi’s face. Cupping it but not moving in, Mingi looked like he was waiting for it. Eyes fluttering shut, lips parting a bit, body lurching forward. But he was almost trembling in Yunho’s hold, 

“Do you really want this?” he asked, Mingi swallowed and nodded. Yunho could work with that. He leaned in, kissing Mingi fully on the lips. Whatever Yunho had imagined kissing Mingi would be pleasant, but this was more than that. Yunho wanted to nip him, suck on his bottom lip. He wanted to kiss Mingi for hours, but they didn’t have hours. There was still a party going on, Yunho still had to pack his things. They were still in a client’s kitchen. Yunho pulled back, ready to make a suggestion. But he choked on air as he took in the sight before him. 

Mingi was definitely trembling now, not only that, he was hard in his pants. Yunho could see it, and IT was...rather impressive. Yunho was short circuiting. 

“What-what’s wrong?” Mingi asked, blinking his eyes open and gripping the end of Yunho’s shirt. 

“I um, Mingi...you’re hard” Yunho murmured, running a hand up Mingi’s thigh. He jerked and Yunho startled, Mingi whimpered. 

“I’m sorry! I’m-I’m not used to- you see I, um, I’m-” he looked like he was going to cry, Yunho cupped his cheek. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” he asked tentatively, Mingi shook his head, breath shuddering out of him as a stray tear scattered on his lashes. 

“Y-Yunho…” he murmured, “I’m a virgin, I um, if you don’t want to-to sleep with me anymore, I-” Yunho surged forward, his own cock twitching to attention as he licked into Mingi’s mouth. He scraped himself on Mingi’s fangs a bit but he didn’t care. He held him by the waist, which was impossibly small. Pulling him closer, holding him and trying his best to keep himself in check. When he pulled back Mingi’s hips were twitching as he whined, grasping at Yunho’s nice shirt a bit frantically. 

“Mingi, Mingi calm down, pay attention” Yunho tried to draw him back, his own breathing a bit labored. “I want to fuck you-” Mingi whimpered, “more than anything, but you have to be sure” he said, trying to meet Mingi’s gaze. 

“Want you, please” Mingi begged, Yunho was only a man. 

“I have to pack everything up, alright? Then we can go” he promised, Mingi made a wounded noise. “You can wait in my car, here” Yunho reached to his belt where his keys had been hanging all night, he put them in Mingi’s car. “Just wait for me, I’ll be as quick as possible” he said, giving Mingi another lingering kiss before helping him off the counter. Mingi was a bit unsteady but nodded frantically before stumbling out the door. Yunho gripped the counter, taking a deep breath and willing his boner down. He really needed to be quick. 

The sorting could wait, Yunho threw everything together in record time. But he needed to find Seonghwa or Hongjoong to get paid before he left. Yunho made sure he looked presentable, no more tent and no more wrinkles in his shirt. Then made his way out of the kitchen and back into the party that was in full swing. Yunho had to shoulder his way through the people until he spotted Seonghwa and sure enough Hongjoong was with him, 

“Seonghwa-ssi, Hongjoong-ssi, I’m going to head out. Is there anything else you need from me?” Yunho asked over the music, Seonghwa spun around with his husband’s hands in his. Hongjoong was spritely, grinning as he slid up against Seonghwa’s back, hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

“No, no, what you’ve left us with is good” Hongjoong said, sounding satisfied. 

“Thank you for everything” Seonghwa reached into his jacket, pulling out a fresh check with a black signature on it. Yunho took it when it was offered, bowing his head. 

“Thank you for the work, have a good night” he said, when he straightened up Seonghwa leaned a little closer and sniffed. The glint in his eyes was knowing, 

“You too, tell Mingi I’ll let him off the hook for leaving early for me” Seonghwa said, Yunho flushed a bit. 

“W-will do, thanks again” Yunho said before making a timely exit, Yunho pushed his loaded cart out the back door and down the lit pass to where his van was parked. Where Mingi should be waiting. 

Yunho pulled open the back door and heard a startled noise, he stepped up and climbed toward the front. Mingi had his jacket pulled tight over him, the windows were fogged up and his hair was a mess. Yunho grinned, 

“Couldn’t wait?” he asked, reaching out to tip Mingi’s head back for a kiss. Mingi made a soft noise, lips parting for Yunho. 

“Mm, got excited, thinking about you” Mingi said softly when they parted, Yunho felt his resolve weaken some more as his cock began to take interest again. 

“Let me load this stuff up, wait a minute” Yunho said, he went back and hauled his cart up, adjusting the things on top so they wouldn’t fall. Then he hopped off the back and closed it up. When he went around to the driver’s side and got in, he glanced at Mingi. He really hadn’t been able to wait. His belt was open, his coat out of place. Yunho could only imagine what he’d gotten up to while he was waiting. He swallowed the spit in his mouth, started the van, and hoped there were no cops out this time of night. 

Mingi was beyond anxious. He always was when he had to come to things like this. But when Yunho came to help him, he had felt almost instantly better. There was something about Yunho, the way he looked at Mingi. The curiosity was familiar, annoying even. But before long it was more than curiosity, Yunho looked at him like he was more than something to be admired. Like there was more and he was going to find it, whatever it was. Then, there was the way he smelled. So painfully comfortable, like home. Fresh laundry, kind of sweet, with a hint of sweat. The more time Mingi spent in his presence the more he realized that it was just how Yunho was, that was him in a nutshell. 

So Mingi got in his car, did some unspeakable things while he waited, and decided as they drove that he was going to lose his virginity to Yunho. 

Ten years Mingi’s spent guarding that secret. Afterall, what kind of vampire hadn’t slept with everyone on their bucket list by this time into their immortality? It was weird, unnatural even. He was sure if all those guys and girls that hit on him every other night knew they’d laugh. So Mingi kept it to himself, the secret was part of his persona. Song Mingi, mysterious playboy. 

So much for that persona now, Yunho had seen right through him. And even when he had, he wanted more. He wanted...Mingi. That was enough to have Mingi squirming in his seat the whole way there. 

Yunho pulled through into a parking structure for an apartment complex, he parked in a spot that said B7 and got out. Mingi got out too, uncertain. 

“Come on” Yunho offered his hand, smiling. Mingi swallowed dryly, taking it and letting Yunho draw him through the parking lot and through a backdoor into a bright lobby. Mingi blinked a few times, drawing closer to Yunho as they made their way to an elevator nearby. 

“Do you live here?” Mingi asked, curious as they got in and Yunho hit a button. 

“Yup, third floor” he answered, drawing Mingi into his arms once the doors slid shut and the elevator shifted into motion. Mingi went willingly, resting his hands on Yunho’s chest. It was kind of odd being pressed against someone that was the same height as him, especially because Yunho made him feel kinda...small. Not in a bad way, not in the same way other people made him feel small. Mingi liked feeling small like this, he leaned up and buried his nose against Yunho’s throat a bit. 

“Is this okay?” Mingi asked, lips brushing Yunho’s skin. Yunho ran his fingers through Ming’s hair a bit, humming. 

“Perfectly okay, but I’d wait till we’re in my apartment to get worked up. I have pretty nosy neighbors” Yunho said, Mingi sighed, slumping against him. 

“Mkay” he murmured, settling for letting Yunho hold him. It was nice. Mingi had never been in a relationship, every guy or girl he’d ever dated had decided he wasn’t worth the wait. Because the moment they got...busy, Mingi panicked. With Yunho, though, Mingi wanted to go. Right now. 

Luckily it wasn’t long before the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Yunho pulled Mingi down a long hall to a door with the same letter and number as the parking space. Yunho pulled his keys off his belt again and unlocked it, stepping in and turning on a light. Mingi moved inside and was immediately enveloped by that scent that was undeniably Yunho. 

Yunho turned on more lights, leaving Mingi by the door to do so. The apartment was small, no dining space. The kitchen to his left, a hall to his right, and a cozy living room straight ahead. Yunho’s couch was blue, kinda beat up. There were plants in the corner, some of them were dying. There were pictures on the walls, Mingi closed the front door behind himself and peered at the ones nearby before walking into the living room. 

“Sorry, it’s kinda small” Yunho said, patting his legs a bit as he faced Mingi from beside the coffee table, a small smile on his lips. Mingi couldn’t help but laugh a little, 

“It’s nice” he said, there was a lull between them. Mingi feels discomfort grow in him the longer it stays quiet, but then Yunho does what he seems to do best. He holds a hand out, Mingi gravitates toward him, taking it and letting him draw him down onto the couch beside him. 

“I have to ask” Yunho said, Mingi began to cringe but Yunho smiled. “You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious” he continued, “you’ve been a vampire for…” he trailed off, 

“Ten years” Mingi answered, 

“And you’re still…” Yunho tilted his head a bit, 

“A virgin” Mingi mumbled, embarrassment crawling through him. 

“Playboy Mingi really is a sham, huh?” Yunho hummed, Mingi glanced away. 

“I told you-” 

“I know, I know I’m- it was a joke, I’m sorry” Yunho said softly, taking both of Mingi’s hands. Mingi pressed his lips into a line, Yunho was sweet. Impossibly so. “Why did you decide to come home with me?” he asked, genuinely curious. Mingi wet his lips, 

“I-I dunno, I mean I...you seem nice, you smell good, you make me feel...comfortable” he murmured, Yunho smiled. He leaned in and kissed Mingi, holding his neck gently and drawing him closer. Mingi shifted until he could crawl closer, wanting to be in Yunho’s space but he was scared he’d do something wrong. Do something awkward. 

Yunho gripped Mingi’s thigh, helping lift him into his lap. Mingi went willingly, sliding his arms around Yunho’s neck and pulling him even closer. The way Yunho kissed him was slow, like he was tasting him. Unbothered, unhurried. Mingi was already half hard, a new record. Yunho pulled back, sliding his hands into Mingi’s coat. 

“Can I take this off for you?” Yunho asked quietly, Mingi nodded and shifted to accommodate. The moment it was off Mingi latched onto Yunho’s throat, doing the only thing he’d learned how to do in college. Leave a hickey. Yunho let his head fall back a bit, moaning softly as Mingi pulled at the skin and nipped it with his left fang causing Yunho to jolt. “Are you- hah, are you hungry?” he asked, Mingi sat up, a bit startled and dizzy. 

“Hungry?” he repeated, Yunho nodded, rubbing at the sore spot on his throat. 

“I just thought, because of the nipping” he said, 

“I’ve-I’ve never, my um, my fangs are still- they’re small” Mingi explained, 

“Oh” Yunho blinked, peering at Mingi’s lips for a moment. Mingi opened his mouth and Yunho took the queue, gripping Mingi’s chin and gently putting his thumb in his cheek. He felt against his fang, along the tooth and then the point. Yunho flinched and then Mingi tasted it, blood. Almost unbearably sweet and nothing like the stuff they give you at the blood bank. 

Mingi felt his skin crawl in the best, a whorish moan escaping him as he closed his mouth around Yunho’s thumb, sucking the little bit of blood off. Yunho murmured a curse, watching with a feverish gaze before he pulled his thumb free and reaching for the buttons of his own shirt. “You can bite me” he breathed, shimmying his shirt off. Mingi took in the broad expanse of Yunho’s chest, mostly pale except for the flush of red. 

Bite...Yunho said Mingi could bite him. He was going to cum in his pants like a high schooler, he could feel it. His cock digging into his zipper, Yunho pressed against him, the residue of his blood still on his tongue and more to come. Mingi was going to lose it. 

“Okay” Mingi murmured finally, Yunho shifted them until Mingi could press open mouthed kisses along his jugular. Looking for a spot he liked, and when he found it he barely breathed as he tried to sink his teeth in. It was difficult, his fangs not quite cooperating. Yunho rested a hand on the back of his head, holding him steady as Mingi whimpered. “Can’t-” he huffed, 

“Take your time baby, you can do it” Yunho murmured, reaching for Mingi’s belt. He undid it with one hand, letting Mingi take another shot at digging his fangs into Yunho’s skin. This time he was able to catch some, popping one through. Yunho winced a bit but his other hand was steady as he pulled Mingi out of his pants. Mingi could feel how wet he was, still leaking heavily as blood began to leak into his mouth. 

The taste was as unimaginable as the first time, buried underneath the sweetness was something familiar. Something Yunho. 

Yunho gripped Mingi’s cock and that was it, the dam was broken. The unabashed moans and whines that left his throat were almost obnoxiously loud, but they seemed to spur Yunho on. He stroked Mingi firmly, urging him to keep drinking as his other fang finally buried itself in Yunho’s neck. Mingi was barely holding on, gasping, hips bucking. If his mouth wasn’t full of Yunho he’d be begging to cum, he was going to any second now. He had to warn him, but he was so fuzzy in the head he couldn’t. 

Yunho squeezed a bit toward the head of Mingi’s cock and Mingi cried out, pulling away from Yunho’s neck as he came across his stomach. His cock twitched, hips kicking a few more times. His chest heaved, drool dripping from his lips mixed with blood. Yunho caught it with a kiss, licking back into Mingi’s mouth as he tried to shimmy his pants off. It took some more adjusting and Mingi ended up on his back, but they managed. 

“One second” Yunho breathed when he pulled back, leaving Mingi naked and on his back. Mingi had barely recovered, cock still half hard as he sat up on his elbows to watch Yunho scurry into the hall. After a moment he fell back with a sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes. Man, he had been missing out. “Got it” Yunho returned seconds later, kicking his pants and underwear off as he joined Mingi on the couch. Mingi spread his legs a bit, allowing Yunho space as he crawled over him. 

“Where’d you go?” Mingi asked, holding his arms out for Yunho to deposit himself in them. He did, but not without putting something down beside Mingi’s head. 

“Lube, you need that to have sex” Yunho explained, kissing Mingi briefly before picking up the bottle of lube and shaking it over Mingi’s head with a smile. 

“O-oh” Mingi squeaked a bit, Yunho gave him another kiss before wiggling his way down his body, leaving pecks as he went. Mingi had always wondered what his first time would be like, he certainly didn’t think he’d get so lucky with someone like Yunho. 

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable” Yunho said, pushing Ming’s legs up by the crook of his knees. Mingi certainly felt exposed, not necessarily uncomfortable. Yunho popped the cap of the lube, pouring some along the crack of Mingi’s ass. It was kinda cold, eliciting goosebumps along Mingi’s arms. But then Yunho started rubbing it into his rim, and that was...an interesting feeling. 

Yunho took his time, but he didn’t ignore Mingi. His free hand ran up Mingi’s torso, playing with his nipples just to hear the sounds he made or stroking his cock to keep him hard as he slowly buried a long finger inside of him. Yunho’s fingers were long, how hadn’t Mingi noticed that? He certainly noticed now, back arching as Yunho began to fuck him gently with one. 

“F-fuck, fuck, fuck, Yunho, fuck” Mingi whined, “please, fuck, Yunho, please” he began to twist, it was almost unberable. The growing feeling, something akin to pleasure but so mind boggling. 

“What is it? What can I do?” Yunho asked, soothing Mingi’s skin along his thighs. 

“Fuck...me, please?” Mingi whimpered, gaze teary as he tried to grip Yunho’s wrist. Yunho leaned up, kissing Mingi gently on his floundering mouth. 

“Soon, I promise” he breathed, sinking a second finger into Mingi alongside the first. Mingi made a wounded noise, legs kicking a bit. “Sh, it’s okay, you’re doing so good” Yunho said against Mingi’s throat, pulling his fingers free for a moment before gathering more lube and fucking them back in. It felt like forever before Yunho was stuffing three fingers into Mingi, pushing a high whine out of him. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous Mingi” Yunho muttered, 

“Now, now, Yunho, need you in me, now” Mingi pulled at him, head full of nothing but Yunho. 

“Okay, okay” Yunho conceded, pulling his fingers free and scooting up. “Let me find a condom” he murmured, 

“No!” Mingi cried, grabbing Yunho by the arm. Yunho blinked at him, Mingi cringed. “I just- I want you- I wanna feel you, is all” he murmured, Yunho shushed him with a quick kiss before laying back down. 

“That’s fine, you can take a shower here. I just didn’t want to make a mess” Yunho said, lifting Ming’s hips into his lap, stroking his own cock. Mingi’s gaze was drawn to it, mouth drying a bit. Mingi was well endowed, but so was Yunho. Thick, long, pink at the head and leaking precum. Even with Yunho’s large hand around it it looked big. Mingi was going to be split open on it, and he couldn’t wait a second longer. 

“Hurry, please” Mingi murmured, pulling Yunho closer with a foot against his back. 

“I’m coming, don’t worry” Yunho chuckled, shifting on his knees. He lined up, pressing the head of his cock against Mingi’s hole. Mingi made a small noise, roping an arm around Yunho’s neck. 

“Kiss me” he begged, and again, Yunho obliged. Yunho’s tongue was in his mouth the moment he pushed in and Mingi was glad, because the noise that ripped from his throat was borderline animal. He arched against Yunho, scrabbling for purchase at the burn of the stretch. Yunho soothed his hands up Mingi’s sides, 

“Are you okay? Should I stop?” Yunho asked, breathing labored, brow pinched as he tried to focus his gaze on Mingi. Mingi shook his head, 

“Fuck me” Mingi whimpered, Yunho never denied him. With a harsh snap of his hips Mingi cried out, pleasure zipping up his spine. Yunho wasn’t loud like Mingi, but he breathed hard against Mingi’s chest as he fucked him up the couch. Mingi could hardly hold on, every other whine a plea for Yunho to get closer, fuck him harder. Mingi was going to cum, he was so close and he could barely gasp that before Yunho pressed his thumb into his mouth. 

“Bite me” Yunho ground out, hips stuttering. Mingi could hardly focus but he pushed Yunho’s thumb against his fang with thumb and bit down, Yunho groaned and Mingi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tasted blood. His body seized as he came for the second time that night, warm cum shooting up his abdomen this time. “Fuck, Mingi” Yunho breathed, hips stuttering as he pumped Mingi full of his own cum. The feeling was foreign but not unwelcome, warm and sticky. Mingi kind of liked it. Anything Yunho did to him right now he’d probably like. 

All Yunho did do, however, was pull his thumb out of Mingi’s mouth and pull his cock out of his ass. Mingi could feel the cum begin to drip out of him, cooling on his ass as it did.   
“I want to do that again” Mingi said, feeling boneless against the cushions. 

“Sure, but maybe a shower first. You came a lot, you’re gonna get sticky” Yunho said, shifting to stand up. Mingi sighed, sitting up on his elbows to peer down at the cum on his chest. He pursed his lips a little, yeah, a shower. Yunho offered his hand, Mingi peered up at him. Yunho...how did Mingi get so lucky? He took his hand and let Yunho pull him off the couch to take a shower.


End file.
